


[podfic] A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Candy (Please)

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Backstory, Comedy, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pop Culture, Pre-Canon, Snark, Trick or Treating, Werewolves, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You do not trick-or-treat at the Hale house. You just. Don't."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Candy (Please)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Candy (Please)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551499) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** pre-canon, pre-fire, Halloween, Trick-or-Treat

**Length:** 00:07:20  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_A%20Little%20Less%20Conversation,%20A%20Little%20More%20Candy%20\(Please\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
